It had to be you
by gem6519
Summary: This is about Clark and Lois and their relationship with Shelby. It's a little sad, but with humor and some romance. It's the 2nd story I ever posted online. Hope you enjoy it.


**IT HAD TO BE YOU**

It's a Saturday morning. Lois is lying in bed half-asleep when she feels something soft and wet on her neck. "Come on Smallville, I'm trying to sleep," she mutters. But then she feels it again. She opens her eyes and to her annoyance, sees Shelby lying next to her staring at her. "SMALLVILLE!" she yells out. Clark comes into the room. As he takes in the sight of Lois in bed with Shelby, he can't contain his laughter. "It's not funny!" she retorts – sitting up and pushing Shelby off the bed. "You know I have bad allergies."

"I'm sorry Lois," he replies – still laughing. "I just never thought I would catch you in bed with another man." He sits down on the edge of the bed and gives her a lingering kiss. "Now can I say good morning?"

"_Maybe_," she responds, "but you have to do something about Shelby. I have to keep chasing him off the bed, but he continues to try climbing back on."

"I know," Clark says. "He's also been acting a little sluggish lately and doesn't seem to have much of an appetite. I'm a little concerned about it."

"Well, we really should do something," she replies as she starts sneezing.

"Bless you," Clark says - handing her some tissues. "I'll call the vet and get his advice."

"You do that," she says while blowing her nose.

Clark reaches over to stroke her hair. Then he gently pushes her back down on the bed and kisses her. But Shelby climbs back on the bed and tries to get between them. "You are SO NOT getting back into this bed," Lois says – pushing Shelby away. Clark chuckles a little bit.

"I really should get breakfast ready," he says – getting up and looking down at Lois. "We'll pick up where we left off - later okay?"

"Okay, Smallville. I'm gonna hold you to that." He smiles at her and goes downstairs as Shelby follows him.

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

Lois puts on her robe and is half-way down the stairs when she hears a voice singing in the kitchen. At first she thinks it's the radio - but as she enters the kitchen, she witnesses something that she never thought possible.

"_**For nobody else gave me a thrill. With all your faults, I love you still. It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you…"**_

"CLARK???" she says –in shock at the sight of him singing and using a soup ladle as a microphone.

He turns around and is startled to see her standing there – dropping the ladle on the floor and knocking over one of the coffee cups he just filled with coffee. "I didn't know you were there," he stammers as he wipes up the spill.

"I can't believe it!" she says. "Just when I thought I knew all your deep dark secrets, I have to find out that not only am I dating a closet karaoke fan – but a Frank Sinatra one as well."

"Well, I'm involved with a Whitesnake girl who's ALSO a karaoke fan, so I think we're even," he says.

"Touché, Smallville," Lois replies. "You really got me with that one."

He smiles as he hands Lois a freshly poured cup of coffee. They both sit down at the kitchen table and start eating their breakfast.

"I called the vet," he says. "He wants me to bring him in so he can run some tests. So I'm going to bring him in this morning."

Lois nods in agreement as she continues to eat her breakfast. "While you're doing that, I have to go into town and run some errands." He smiles at her, then leans forward and kisses her. "What was that for?" she asks, after their lips pull apart.

"Just an impulse. I don't need a reason to kiss you, do I?" he replies. "But if you really must know…" his voice trailing off.

"You don't have to tell me," she says. "I already know what it is. If you can keep a secret, then so can I."

"You know, that's one of the things that used to drive me crazy about you. But now it's one of the things I love about you." Clark says.

"I know," she replies. "You always tease the one you love."

"So you do love me huh?" he asks, leaning towards her again.

"_Maybe_," she says in a teasing way. She leans in – but instead of kissing him, she taps him on the nose with her finger. "I really should get dressed." She puts down her fork and gets up from her chair - winking at him as she starts to walk away. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Clark already standing there.

"That's really not necessary now is it?" he says. She starts to speak, but he puts one finger over her mouth. "You talk too much," he says, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. "But feel free to scream out or moan as much as you want." She blushes as he carries her upstairs…

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**

Lois finishes her errands and comes home – only to find an empty house. "Clark?" she calls out, but he doesn't reply. "Clark?" she repeats as she goes through the house, but still no answer. Then she decides to check the loft where she finds him standing by the window just staring into space. "Clark?" she asks, walking over to him. He turns his head at the sound of her voice – a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asks. But he doesn't respond. "Clark, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Shelby's sick." He finally says.

Then without a word, she puts her arms around him and puts her head on his shoulder and putting his head on hers. They stay like that for a while. "Is there anything we can do?" she asks, pulling away and looking at him.

"No," he says. "The vet says it's pretty far advanced. It's just a matter of time. He thinks the best thing to do is to put him to sleep."

"Oh no," she replies. "I'm so sorry. When?"

"I'm bringing him on Monday," Clark replies.

"NO," she says emphatically. He stares at her – his eyes full of confusion. "WE"LL bring him together," she adds.

He pulls her back into his arms and whispers "thank you."

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Clark is tossing and turning – unable to sleep. He starts to get out of bed when he feels Lois stirring. "Where are you going?" she mutters as he stands up.

"Go back to sleep," he says quietly as he softly kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she says as she closes her eyes again. When he reaches the doorway, he pauses to gaze at her sleeping form – a look of contentment on her face.

"I love you," he whispers as he starts to leave the room. "I love you too." He stops dead in his tracks and turns around to stare at her. "Lois?" he calls out. But he sees that she's still sleeping. Shaking his head in puzzlement, he goes downstairs and sits down on the living room couch.

Shelby comes into the room and sits down at his feet. Clark rubs his ears and strokes the top of his head. Shelby puts his head on Clark's thigh and stares at him. _You know, don't you?_ Clark says out loud. _I'm gonna miss you. You're the best dog anyone could ever have. _He puts his arms around Shelby and hugs him. But he doesn't notice Lois standing on the stairs – watching with tears in her eyes. She silently tip toes back to bed.

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON AT THE TALON…**

Chloe is sitting at her usual table while waiting for Clark. She watches the front door open and is surprised to see Lois instead of Clark. "Where's Clark?" she questions as Lois sits down.

"He didn't feel up to coming today," Lois responds. "He found out yesterday that Shelby is very sick and that there's nothing we can do."

"I'm so sorry," Chloe replies. "Does that mean that…?"

"Yes, we're bringing him to the vet tomorrow," Lois says, answering Chloe's question. They both sit there in silence for a few minutes. Then Lois's cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. As she listens, Lois gets a sad look on her face. "I'm coming home right now." She hangs up. "I have to go. Clark just called. Shelby just passed away in his sleep." She gets up to leave.

"Wait a minute," Chloe says, getting up herself. "I'm coming with you." They both get up and leave.

**A SHORT TIME LATER…**

Clark is in the kitchen looking out the window when he sees both Lois and Chloe's cars pulling into the driveway. Clark comes out onto the porch as Chloe runs up to him and throws her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Clark," she says. "He was a good dog."

"The best," he replies. Lois comes over and puts her arms around both of them. "Did you call your mom yet?" Lois asks after a few minutes had passed.

"I just got off the phone with her," he replies. She can't believe it. She's in shock too. It just feels like it happened so fast." He breaks away from them and sits down on the steps.

"You know what we should do?" Chloe says suddenly. "We should have a proper memorial for Shelby. He deserves it."

"That's a good idea Chloe," says Lois in agreement. They both turn and smile at Clark – who stares back at them in amazement.

"I don't know what to say," when he finally speaks. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have two such incredible women in my life?"

"Actually, three if you count your Mom," replies Lois.

"Absolutely!" says Chloe. Clark smiles back at both of them.

**SUNDAY EVENING…**

"You ready Smallville?" Lois calls up to Clark.

"I'll be right there," he responds as he comes down the stairs – wearing a jacket and tie. She looks him up and down. Puzzled by her reaction, he asks, "Am I overdressed?"

"Absolutely not," she replies as she adjusts his tie. "You look just fine." That's when Chloe comes through the door. "So where's Jimmy?" she asks Chloe. "I thought he was coming."

"He's getting a box of your things out of the trunk." She says. "You know the stuff you forgot to take with you when you moved in with Clark?"

"Did I just hear my name?" Jimmy says as he comes into the kitchen with the box of Lois's stuff. "Where should I put it?" he asks – referring to the box.

"Just set it on the table for now," she replies. "I'll get to it later. So…," she says, "Are we ready?"

"I'm ready," says Clark. "Let's go." Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe go outside. Clark looks around the kitchen for a moment and sees Shelby's favorite toy on the floor in the corner. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

"Are you coming Clark?" Chloe calls out.

"I'm coming," he responds. Then he goes through the door and closes it behind him.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

The four of them are standing under a tree near the house. Clark has already dug a hole and has placed Shelby in it.

"So…" Chloe finally says after a long moment, "Does anyone have anything to say?"

"I do," says Lois. "I remember the first time I saw him was when I hit him with my car."

"You're kidding!" interrupts Jimmy. "I didn't know that!" Lois glares back at him. "Sorry," he says.

"Anyway," she continues, "I was afraid that he was badly hurt. So I put him into my car; but by the time I got back to the farm, he was fine. To this day I still don't know how he recovered so fast."

"He was a pretty strong dog as I recall," says Chloe.

"Of course I started sneezing because of my allergies," Lois continues, ignoring Chloe's comment. "It was really annoying – which is the reason why I wanted to call him 'Clarkie' - who by the way was really annoying too," giving Clark a sly look.

"But we both grew on you, didn't we?" he says with a smile.

"_Maybe_," she replies with a smile.

"I want to say something," says Clark. He hesitates for a moment, and then resumes speaking. "Shelby showed up at a time where I was feeling particularly lonely – and he filled a void in my life. He saved my life on more than one occasion. I'm going to miss him. His voice breaks a little as he says "He was the best dog I could have ever had." He takes the toy out of his pocket and places it next to Shelby. Then Jimmy takes the shovel and fills the hole with dirt. Clark stoops down and takes a handful and sprinkles it over the grave. Then without a further word, he stands up and walks away, leaving Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy standing by the grave.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"How's Clark doing?" Chloe asks Lois while having coffee in Chloe and Jimmy's apartment.

"He's been pretty bummed out since the service," says Lois, sipping her coffee.

"He seemed to handle it okay at first. What changed?" Chloe asks.

"It didn't really hit him until afterwards that Shelby was really gone," Lois replies. "But nothing seems to work."

"Well, we need to find something to cheer him up," Says Chloe.

"I agree with you Chloe," says Lois. "But if he doesn't snap out of it soon, I'm going to stage an intervention."

"That may be a bit extreme Lois. But I was thinking more along the lines of another dog."

"I don't know about that. It may be a little too soon. I don't think he's ready for another dog right now."

"Maybe you're right," Chloe says. "Do you have any deas?"

"No I don't. But call me if you come up with anything, okay?" Chloe nods yes and gives Lois a hug as she leaves.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Clark is busy stacking bales of hay in the barn when he hears a strange scratching noise. He stops what he's doing and listens for the source of the noise. He realizes that it's coming from under a crumpled up old blanket in a corner of the barn that he rarely goes to. He walks over, kneels down, and lifts it up – and is astonished at what he finds underneath.

"LOIS!" he yells out. "COME HERE. YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lois rushes out of the house and into the barn to see what Clark is talking about.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaims. She kneels down besides him and they both stare at the two puppies curled up next to each other. "Where on earth did they come from?" she asks.

"I have no idea," replies Clark, petting one of the puppies. "But don't they look just like Shelby?" Lois just rolls her eyes.

"They sure do," agreeing with him. "It looks like Shelby had a secret too – just like his 'father'" she says, giving Clark a sideward's glance.

"Very funny," he says, picking up one of the puppies and examining it. "This one is definitely a boy.

Lois picks up the other one. "This one's a girl."

"Are you sure?" he asks, but immediately regrets saying it when he sees the frown on Lois's face. The puppy she's holding licks her face, but then she promptly starts sneezing.

"Well, she's definitely Shelby's offspring, that's for sure," she says after she stops sneezing. Clark starts laughing – unable to help himself. He continues to stroke the puppies' head – who then proceeds to lick his hand.

Lois is watching how happy Clark seems to be. "So what should we call them?" she finally says – the words just slipping out before she could stop them.

Clark puts the puppy down and stares at Lois – startled by her words. "Do you really mean that? But what about your allergies?"

She hesitates for a moment, but then says, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… yes I really mean it. Besides, this is the first time in 2 weeks that I've seen you really smile. We _have_ to keep them," she replies - smiling at him.

He puts his hand over his heart – truly touched by her words. He realizes how much she really loves him. "I love you Lois." He says - his voice full of emotion.

She puts down the other puppy. "I love you Clark." She replies as they kiss. They fall down on the floor and continue to kiss when both puppies start to climb on top of them. They start laughing – then get up to put them into a box.

"So what _should _we call them?" she asks again.

"I was thinking of naming the boy puppy 'Krypto'.

"Krypto?" she repeats. "Why Krypto?"

"Don't you remember Lois? That's what I wanted to name Shelby. But you didn't like it, so you said I should name my next dog 'Krypto'. Well, this is my next dog, so we're calling him 'Krypto'. End of story."

"Fine, fine," she says. "You win. But I get to name the girl puppy."

"We have a deal," he says in agreement. "So have you come up with one?" he asks.

She smiles back at him. "Actually I have," she says coyly.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What is it?" Clark asks her.

"I was thinking of naming her 'Tawny'", says Lois.

Clarks jaw drops. "Tawny? Where in the heck did you get that name?"

"I got it from one of my favorite Whitesnake videos. You know – the one for "Is it love?"

"Wait a minute" Clark says – holding up one hand. "You're telling me that you want to name Shelby's daughter after the woman who slithers all over David Coverdale's car?"

"What – you don't like it?" she asks.

"It's not my first choice Lois."

"Well I like it – and that's what we're going to name her. After a brief moment, she says, "End of story."

Clark shakes his head. "Well, okay," he says – taking another look at the puppy. "I guess it's not sooo bad. I suppose I'll get used to it."

Lois smiles at him as he picks up the box and starts walking out of the barn – Lois walking beside him with her head on his shoulder.

**THE END**


End file.
